Histoire Effrayante
by Nessa
Summary: Un petit nain, un monstre : une histoire pour effrayer les esprits les plus innocents. [OS]


**Titre :** Histoire effrayante

**Rating :** K +

**Blablas de l'auteur :** Pas trop eut le temps de corriger les fautes, je suis désolée. J'espère quand même que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cet OS écrit en réponse au au 13e défi du Poney, ayant pour thème Halloween. )

* * *

« Les genoux contre son torse, le petit Mîm pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage livide et enfantin. Par moment, il entendait un bruit sourd faire trembler la caverne qui lui servait de chambre et tous les alentours. Les cris de terreur les plus aigus parvenaient également à transpercer le silence oppressant et effrayer davantage le petit nain. Son imagination débordante lui laissait présager le pire : des corps mutilés, des sols entièrement recouverts de sang maculés et des membres déchiquetés, découpés par le Mal en personne. Il ne pouvait se retenir, car le silence qui régnait en maître l'y obligeait.

Avec un effort insoupçonné, Mîm détendit ses membres engourdis et se releva courageusement. Il ne savait où étaient ses parents, ses amis, et tous les autres. De l'autre côté de sa porte en pierre, ils étaient probablement en train de se faire piétiner et brûler. Et lui, pauvre petit, ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire. Il devait tenter de retrouver ses parents et fuir avec eux. Peut-être étaient-ils en train de le combattre ? Peut-être avaient-ils fui sans lui. Mîm poussa un gémissement plaintif à cette idée. Jamais les ténèbres de sa grotte natale ne lui avaient paru aussi effrayantes qu'en cet instant-là.

Il quitta ainsi sa chambre et dévala les longs couloirs de la Moria, dépassant les torches allumées qui ne réchauffaient en rien son petit cœur. Alors qu'il s'avançait, les tremblements se firent plus nombreux, et plus puissants. Mîm se mit à sangloter, pensant avec amertume que ce qu'il était en train de faire ne faisait que le rapprocher de Lui. Il n'était pas à l'abri de Le rencontrer au détour d'un tournant et de lui dire « Bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » en attendant de se faire croquer tout cru avec un soupçon de persil. »

Gros silence.

« Il finit par arriver dans le hall principal dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour le rassurer. Peu de temps après, deux nains, apparurent dans l'obscurité et dévalèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la grande porte en poussant des hurlements à vous GLACER le sang. Leurs yeux semblaient sortir de leur orbite. Leur visage aussi pâle que l'ivoire ne présageaient rien de bon, et Mîm leur hurla : « Mais que se passe t-il ? Où sont les autres ?! » mais ils ne lui répondirent pas, car ils étaient bien trop occupés à sauver leur vie. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, mais Mîm tint bon. Avec tout le courage que pouvait avoir un petit garçon de onze ans, il alla à l'opposé des deux nains et se fraya un chemin vers le lieu de combat, à travers les nombreux déchets jonchant sur le sol et abandonnés dans la hâte. Ses parents. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, et s'enfuir avec eux.

Des bruits s'élevèrent au loin. Un bruit sourd retentit, similaire au bruit d'un pilier qui s'écrase lourdement sur le sol. Alors qu'il courait dans un long corridor pour arriver dans la grande salle aux piliers, des dizaines et des dizaines de nains apparurent face à lui, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le spectacle aurait pu être moins effrayant si les nains ne se dirigeaient pas dangereusement dans la direction de Mîm, ne laissant aucune possibilité d'échappatoire au petit nain à part faire demi tour et fuir pour sa vie. Le pauvre petit enfant ne put rien faire devant la terreur de ses aînés, et il fut bientôt rattrapé, puis bousculé, puis piétiné par les plus inconscients. Les bras, les jambes, la tête… »

Petites exclamations étonnées puis choquées.

« Lorsque le petit Mîm reprit connaissance, il était seul et tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir. Sa respiration était suffocante, et derrière lui, un être le regardait. Mîm le sentait ; ces deux yeux qui le dévisageaient avec insistance, et cette odeur de brûlé et de destruction. Une respiration rauque lui faisait comprendre que c'était trop tard. Il sentait le souffle menaçant parcourir son dos. Lentement, il se releva. Mîm sanglotait toujours, son esprit ne pouvait tout simplement plus rien supporter. Le corps parcourut de tremblements, et les dents prêtent à claquer, il se retourna pour Lui faire face. Deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant se plongèrent dans les siens pour ne plus en partir. Mîm se mit à pousser des gémissements plaintifs ; seuls, face au Mal qui rongeait sa caverne, il ne se sentait même plus la force de crier son désespoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son corps suait comme en plein été. Il eut alors envie de vomir, et se sentit uriner sur lui-même. C'est lorsqu'il vit une main et un fouet s'abattre lentement sur lui qu'il sentit la Mort venir, et il cria le plus fort qu'il put. Puis : PAM ! »

Sursauts.

« Mais c'est horrible ! »

La petite Capucine était effrayée, ses mains cachant ses yeux de l'horrible spectacle qui envahissait son esprit. Will, son cousin au second degré, était amusé par l'histoire. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour tous les autres enfants hobbits qui formaient l'auditoire de Bilbon, fier d'avoir encore effrayé les plus jeunes avec ses histoires d'horreur.

« M'enfin, tout le monde sait que les Dévoreurs de nains, ça n'existe pas ! » lança le petit Will avec un air de défi. « Bilbon Sacquet, tu me feras pas avaler cette histoire ! »

« Tu peux me croire ou non canaille, mais depuis cette histoire les fantômes de ces petits enfants dévorés par le monstre continuent à errer dans leurs grottes jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ils puissent enfin trouver la paix ! »

Le petit Will dévisagea Bilbon pendant un instant puis s'enfuit avec ses amis et disparut dans la foule présente pour la fête de ce soir. Capucine resta avec ses copines, car le ciel étoilé, bien qu'admirable, ne l'invitait vraisemblablement pas à se promener en toute innocence avec en tête les atrocités du vieux Bilbon. Le vieil hobbit se leva lentement de son tabouret, ses mains sur ses reins douloureux.

« Ah, la vie n'est pas aussi belle qu'on peut le penser, à l'extérieur de notre belle Comté. Repensez-y, les jeunes, et profitez de ce que vous avez au lieu de vous plaindre du manque de limonade ! »

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui trois petits hobbits pris dans la tourmente d'une imagination trop débordante, pour qui des nains terrés dans une caverne menacés par un Balrog déchaîné n'étaient que de lointains contes elfiques.


End file.
